Silas Quorthon
'Silas Quorthon' Silas Quorthon is a member of the Forsaken. The Lord Commander of the guild Ravenwing a militia group based out in Silverpine forest. In life Silas was a Gilnean Innkeep that made a meager living in the town of Duskhaven. Following the shattering and events beyond his control Silas found himself locked in the fight for his life until he was brought low not by Forsaken but by his fellow countrymen the Worgen. Having served in the Gilnean army during the Second war Silas was a decorated soldier when he returned home only to be isolated from the rest of the world by the Greymane wall. When he met his unfortunate end it was not long before the Val'Kyr raised him to undeath and he turned on his former countrymen slaughtering them in the name of his new liege lady and people. He knew Gilneas would never accept him that his people saw him as a traitor and a inhuman monster. So he with consent pledged his soul to the Dark Lady. After a few years of coming to terms with his new existence and maturing as a Second Generation Forsaken. Quorthon took to rallying a militia this desperate band of cuthroats,poachers and disgruntled Deathguard hunted Worgen and Scarlet Crusader's in the Tirisfal Glades after a failed attempt to take Agamand Mills from the Scourge Silas retreated to Sepulcher with his followers recruiting and making a pact with the mysterious Deathstalker he knows only as 'Umbra' and the disillusioned Mage known as Ansandril Lem. His long time friend Lathal Ravencrest also holds a prominent role in Ravenwing. These alliances, and his charisma over the common folk have turned Ravenwing from a literal gang into a order of Forsaken charged with protecting the kingdom of the damned. Appearance Silas is obviously withered and gaunt. He is often seen in a black shining suit of felsteel. His hair red in life has turned to a magenta color. He lacked a nose having fallen off in a hunt in Storm Peaks a trademark many Gilneans have Silas' canines are quite pronounced and pointed giving him a grizzly visage as he smiles. Speaking in a thick Gilnean accent he often has a voice that is pleasant to the ears if only he wasn't so horridly disfigured his eyes were pecked out by Ravens and his body was covered in stitches a result of his violent unlife most of them were self done. All information was gathered by the Undercity Census. Silas' Younger Years Born in Duskhaven a decade before the Dark Portal opened. His parents Gregory Quorthon a fisherman whom sold his wares to Pyrewood and the coastal regions of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. His mother was a simple barmaid. Although his mother's profession may of been the inspiration for his future profession in life. Silas was a quiet child the middle of three sons born a sickly gaunt and stunted boy. He was bullied by his older brother and claims he was abused by his parents. As a youth Quorthon wanted to a Knight much like the Paladins of Lordaeron or the now antiquated knights of the industrialist kingdom of Gilneas. In a blight that ravaged the eastern coastal regions of Gilneas brought on by Kul Tiran trade vessels Silas' parents passed away along with his older brother. Silas and his younger brother Roland were taken to a Orphanage. Silas distraught and confused ran away and became a pauper until his middle teens living in the rural country side. At the age of fifteen Silas was found by the kings men and conscripted into the Royal Gilnean Army for the war against the Horde in Lordaeron. Adult Life Silas spend his summer years fighting against Doomhammer's Horde. Where he served at Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas and eventually Draenor. He escaped the destruction of the planet due to a grievous injury in a raid a Laughing Skull Orc shattered Silas' leg with his mace. Maiming him for the rest of his life with a limp. With all his remaining strength Silas drew his flintlock pistol and shot the savage dead in the face. He was returned to Gilneas under honors his leg mended. And he met Victoria Lesland whom he later married and had four children with. His life was at his best in the second decade of his life. He opened his inn in Duskhaven and supported his growing family. Although the isolation had greatly effected his wares it mattered little as he was prosperous what with all the hungry fishers and workers in the corn yards. A decade after the wall went up. After Silas had his years of prosperity would be wounded in a way he'd never truly recover. Victoria was unfaithful to him. And Silas in a drunken rage left their residence and stayed inside his inn, the Quorthon family save for Silas moved to capital city and the now middle aged Silas stayed back in Duskhaven tending to his inn until...The Sundering. Death Silas had the misfortune of after surviving the first and second Forsaken waves, as well as the flooding that devoured Duskhaven to fall into the midst of the coup led by Lord Vincent Godfrey. Seeking shelter with the traitors. On a moonless night a lone Worgen entered the camp and slaughered the entire camp. The Gilneans that weren't asleep were swiftly disposed of via jaws or claws to the throat. Silas laid dead from this mighty beasts maiming. Ravens fluttered around his corpse pecking out his eyes. When the Forsaken came to reclaim the corpse of Godfrey they rose Silas into undeath. In his rags he was given a rusted blunderbuss and a dagger and put into action. Having no symptoms of Post Ressurection amnesia Silas remembered the betrayal he had at the hands of his former people. Under the command of Sylvanas and Godfrey. He participated in the genocide at Pyrewood where not even the Forsaken that had been ambushed there by the 7th legion survived. “''Look. Mutt has no eyes''.”- Forsaken Blightspreader commenting on Silas' corpse in the mass grave he was raised at. Forsaken life Not long after the stalemate in Gilneas Silas was amung the Deathguard stationed at Andorhal. Under the command of Kultira Deathweaver. In the climax of the final battle with the disappearance of the Deathknight it was a shot fired by Silas that brought the Forsaken's spirits up and thus the claiming of the city and thus the foiling of the first Alliance attempt on Lordaeron Silas was involved with. Soon after he was noticed by the Defilers. And enlisted as a man-hunter stalking the Highlands for the bold men of Arathi and ruthlessly killing them. The warriors fought with honor. But the Forsaken fought with a unholy drive for murder. During this time Silas met Celice a mysterious Sin'Dorei priestess of the Shadow. They bonded almost instantly and became inseparable. She was at a time the only living being Quorthon could trust. After three long years. And the tragic death and raising of Celice. He took her as a wife and settled finally in Silverpine. 'Final Death' It was early summer in the year Pandaria was discovered. The Kor'Kron had long been wary of Ravenwing. It's leader the Gilnean-Forsaken spoke far too loudly of dissidence against the Orcs. The Second War had left a permament image of the Orcish race on Quorthon's mentality. After a brush with inter-conflict in Ravenwing. Kor'Kron agents rushed Ravengarde keep. Slaughtered any Forsaken whom stood in the way and seized Silas. He was held captive for two days and executed by decapitation in the courtyard above the Undercity to the outrage of a mob of Forsaken many of them former members of Ravenwing. The remains were burned and his head was fed to worgs to instill fear in the populance. In Brill Graveyard a single cobblestone stands that reads. "Silas Gregory Quorthon. A brave soldier a honorable man. A loving husband and a good friend I hope true death spares you of the torment your Undeath bestowed. L.Ravencrest." Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Category:Ravenwing Category:War Criminals Category:Deceased